Ten Rules Of Samantha Puckett
by Mr.FuzzyTiger
Summary: Due to his mothers rules, Freddie has kept himself pure for marriage. Years on, he is married to Samantha Puckett. After years of sexual deprivation she has 10 rules of her own that she is going to make him follow...
1. Chapter 1

Warning: The following is Rated M. Continue reading at your own risk.

I do need a beta, if you would like to be one, please contact me.

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me.

This was a ''Christmas present'' for my girlfriend : P She will deny ever thinking of a scene like this, but she did : )

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Due to his mothers rules, Freddie has kept himself pure for marriage. Years on, he is married to Samantha Puckett. After years of sexual deprivation she has 10 rules of her own that she is going to make him follow...

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

10 rules of the Benson Household.

Safety First

Friday is wash day, everything gets cleaned, no excuses.

Once a month, every month, the house gets a full clean, from dusting to sweeping.

All clothing you wear has to be suitable.

All fruit must be avoided in case of allergies.

Things must be mallet-ed down if need to be.

You wont get respect if your back is not erect

When going into foreign countries all needles should be taken to prevent you from getting sick.

Attend all Mother -Son activities.

ABSOLUTELY NO SEX UNTIL MARRIAGE.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Freddie Benson carried his new wife into there honeymoon suite. After being married just hours ago, they arrived in Hawaii.

''Here we are'' Freddie said in a sing song voice.

''Finally. That plane ride was a nightmare. Put me down dork'' Said Samantha with a smirk on her face.

Freddie did as he was told. He looked around the suite, it was beautiful. They had an en-suite bathroom, a golden bed in which the head of the bed looked like two white swans with their necks forming a heart together, and a balcony that was right over the sea.

The suite was rented for married couples. The whole suite was made for only one couple to stay there at a time, so they could be left all alone in there puppy-loved up state.

The whole place was silent, you could hear a pin drop. Freddie looked to his side to see Samantha had left it. He heard noises in the bathroom. She must have gone there to freshen herself up.

Freddie walked to the balcony doors. He opened them letting the moon shine onto there floor. On the balcony lay two champagne glasses and some electric candles.

His mother made him promise he would not have real ones on his honeymoon in case they set a fire.

He began to pour some champagne into the glasses. He drank his drink slowly looking over at the sea.

It was gentle and calm, soothing. The scenery was indeed beautiful. He thought back to years ago when himself and Samantha use to be bitter enemies. How could so much change? He began to pour out a glass for Sam.

''Hey Benson''

Freddie looked up from pouring his glass. Smash.

The glass broke into a thousand pieces as he looked at his wife. Her blond hair was curled into delicate swirls. She was wearing something that looked like a shorter version of a wedding dress.

It looked like nightwear, it was shorter than knee length. Made from pure white silk it hung from her. It clung to her curves. It also shown off the shape of her breasts perfectly.

Freddie knew Sam had changed in the years, he knew she had become more stunning then he could have ever imagined. But this silk nightwear highlighted every little detail he was trying to avoid looking at until he was aloud to think about her that way.

If you had not already guessed, Freddie lead a very sheltered life with his mother.

''What's with the electric Candles?'' Sam said as she walked over. She took a glass and poured herself some wine, drinking it in one go.

''Well, I'm not really aloud to have real candles...'' he explained.

Sam kept outlining her lips with pure red lipstick.

''You see... One of the Benson rules says...'' He began to explain.

Sam got her hands and very smoothly knocked everything off the little table onto the balcony floor.

''Yeah yeah yeah...That's all really interesting'' Sam said as she pulled Freddie into a kiss. The red lipstick leaving little trails. Freddie kissed back as hard as he could.

''So..Do you want to watch a movie?''

Sam shook her head.

''Go for a walk on the beach?''

She shook her head again.

''How about we dance under the moonlight?''

Sam shook her head once again. ''Yeah, That all sounds real romantic, but it really isn't what I had in mind''

She coated her lips with another layer of lipstick. ''Time you learned the 10 Rules of the Pucketts''

Freddie raised his eyebrow as she pulled him into another kiss, this time trailing onto his neck, and whispering into his ear.

''Rule one. We always get our own way. ' She began to trail kisses up and down his neck area. Suddenly, she bit down slightly on his neck. Freddie gasped.

''You're gonna have to get use to that. You're also going to have to get use to the hickeys that will appear'' Sam smirked, her red lips slightly showing her teeth.

Freddie was breathless, Sam took him by the hand and lead him through the balcony doors to the bedroom.

She put her arms around his neck, capturing him into a kiss. Freddie noticed her kissing getting a little rougher, as she got his hands and moved them on her hips.

Sam stopped the kiss and slightly gasped for air. She smirked once again. Freddie couldn't put his finger on it, but for some reason her smirks made her even more beautiful to him.

They used to scare him, make him nervous about what she was going to do to him, but right now, he realized it just turned him on even more.

The fact that he didn't know what she had planned, the fact that he didn't have control over this moment, it just made him want to kiss her.

''Alright' lover-boy. I think its time for the next stage.'' Sam said in between gasps trying to get her breath back from all the kissing. Freddie raised his eyebrow.

Sam continued. ''Feel at the back of my nightwear, there's a silk bow? Pull one of the ends.'' She told him, almost ordering him.

Freddie obeyed her wish. He felt along her back until his hands found the silky bow, he pulled it.

Swish.

The silk nightwear dress fell to the floor. Freddie stood speechless.

Freddie never realized how curvy and beautiful his wife was, maybe because he was never aloud to think of her that way, maybe because he knew that if he did he would have lost his willpower before tonight.

She stood there with her hands on her hips. All she had on now was a silk bra and some silk panties.

Freddie eyed his wife up and down. How could he have gotten this lucky? To marry someone so beautiful?

She was indeed beautiful. Her breasts were at least C-cups, that laid her bra out lovely. Her golden hair just made her even more beautiful to him. He didn't know why, but he always had a thing for her blond curls.

They made her look like some sort of angel. Very ironic way to think, but they made her l_ook_ that way anyway.

He eyed her up and down, almost undressing what was left on her with his eyes. He picked up his hand and gently went to place it on her breast. Sam smacked his hand away.

''None of that yet Benson. Take your shirt off'' Freddie looked at his wife in awe, and did what he was told. Like a puppy would to its master.

_Because that's what he was. He was her puppy. To obey her and love her. Her love-sick puppy... _

''Good boy.'' She began to kiss his abs. Freddie had really come on over the years. Going to the gym had really made a difference to his body figure.

Freddie's eyes kept glancing at her breasts, then back to her eyes, then back to her breasts.

She was making it more and more hard for him to be a gentleman.

''Does little Freddie want to touch Sam's breasts?'' His game was obviously over. She had seen him looking at them, no matter how hard he tried to make it look.

Freddie gulped. ''Well, my beautiful, very stunning wife of mine...Um...You see..'' Sam cut him off.

''Save it Freddie.'' She rose her eyebrow at him. He turned away blushing. Sam put her hand under his chin and turned it to face her.

''Rule two. You please us _first _before we even attempt to please you''

Freddie's head nodded. He gently pushed her onto the bed. He lay on top of her kissing her, his lips hungry for more. He unbuckled his belt and let his pants drop. He then flung them to the side of the bed.

He trailed kisses down all the way from her lips, down her stomach, to her panties. He put his finger slowly and carefully in the band before trying to slide them down. Samantha smacked his hand. Freddie gazed up at her, confused.

''You don't get _that_ yet either'' She said as she grabbed his shoulders and brought him up to her face once again.

Freddie was behaving too much like a gentleman for Sam's taste, and she was going to do everything she could to change that.

She brought him into a kiss roughly, pressing her lips right up against his, flattening them. She got her legs and put them around Freddie's back.

Freddie's curiosity grew and he broke the kiss to try and look down at what she was doing. Sam grabbed his head and pulled him back into the kiss, avoiding him from doing so.

She began to grind her panties against his cock. Freddie gasped, it felt arousing, yet irritating at the same time. She kept doing it as they made out. Freddie's cock began to grow, from the limp thing it was, to an erect monster.

She wasn't irritating. She was _Teasing. Torturing. _

He began kissing back at full force now, Starving for her lips. It was a different sensation than he was use to. Not an act of love, an act of _want_.

He deepens the kiss, their tongues began to dance in there mouths. Freddie began to breath harder then he usually would. His head bobbing along with the movements.

The grinding continued Freddie began to get uncomfortable. He broke the kiss as gently as possible.

''Why are you doing that?...Could you stop...please?'' He asked breathless.

Sam raised her eyebrow. ''No. Which leads to Rule Three... Don't question the Pucketts. There will be consequences''

She pulled him in again, diving her tongue inside of him. Not dancing this time, her tongue fought for dominance. Harshly pinning his tongue with hers over and over.

She began to grind him harder now. He begged to take off his boxers, just so it wouldn't rub against it. She wouldn't let him though, she kept his hands firmly on her if they went moving anywhere else.

It began to ache. It began to _hurt_. When Freddie thought the torture could not go on any more, she grinded harder.

Freddie gasped for breath. _What _was she doing? _Why _was she doing it? A thousand questions went through his head.

Then, as if his prayers had been answers, she stopped.

''Pleasure me Benson'' She demanded him.

Freddie wasted no time. He shot down to her panties and slid them down her legs smoothly. Her pussy was freshly shaved, that's one of the things she must have been doing in the bathroom earlier.

His tongue dived inside, parting her pussy lips. He targeted her clit, making her moan out in pleasure.

''_Oh Freddie...There...Mmm...Ohhh...Mmm'' _Sam's moans escaped from her mouth as if they had been trapped inside her, just waiting for their release.

He began to quicken the pace. Faster and faster the tongue darted. She was almost there. Sam's eyes rolled back into her head. She came hard, he really had done a good job.

Sam was panting. Her lips formed a smirk. ''Rule four'' She started in between breaths. ''If we give you something, take it''

Freddie knew what she meant. Without a second thought he began to lap up all the juices. Almost as if he was _hungry_ for it.

When he finished he went back up to her face and kissed her on the cheek. ''Good boy. Rule Five...give and you shall receive.

She took down his boxers to half way. Taking her hand, she placed it on his erect cock. Not even moving it yet, Freddie let out a low moan. Finally_ some release _

She began moving her hand up and down. Freddie's moans came out like a train of words, all connected to one another.

''_Oh Sam, There...THERE oh Sweetheart...Oh Sammy...Oh baby...''_ Her hand movements grew faster, more rougher. Slow never was Sam's thing.

Faster. Faster. Faster. Driving him closer and closer to the edge. He was almost there, almost.

But almost is just too far away.

Sam stopped just before he came. Freddie looked bewildered, confused. ''Why did you do that?''

Sam looked straight into his dark brown chocolate eyes.

''Oh baby...When we finally do it, there is 80% chance I won't cum. If I let you cum now, that means you will have came two times'' She put her hand on his chin. ''And that doesn't seem fair does it?''

''Rule Six. Always think about fairness in the bedroom'' Freddie was still panting from the handjob. He wounded what she would do next.

''Looks like someone forgot Rule Three. Don't question the Pucketts. There will be consequences...Pull my panties back up Benson.

Freddie didn't question her actions, but it looked like any hope he had for making love to her next was not going to be answered.

She pulled his boxers back up, trapping the monster inside. She began to kiss him roughly again. They both let out moans, but Freddie's seemed more... _Wanting. _

Sam never broke the kiss, but she dipped her hand inside his boxers. Every 20 seconds she would stroke it..._Painfully slowly._

Sam's tongue fought for dominance once again, but oddly enough, this time Freddie's tongue wasn't playing submissive.

Both tongues fought for dominance, wanting to pin and tackle the other. Sam began to stroke it every ten seconds now...but the stroke was even more slower than the last.

Freddie's eyes changed. That gentleman spark that was once there, left. He was now running on pure lust. He wanted release. He wanted _her_. He just wanted to pin her down and fuck her. Fuck her brains out.

Freddie whimpered.

''Rule Seven Freddie, Whimpering gets you absolutely nowhere.'' She got her breasts and moved them around his chest. Still in her pure silk bra. Not letting him touch them.

It was driving him crazy. Driving him insane. He wished he could touch them. Mall them. _Dominate_ them.

He used all his will power and obeyed her wishes. Not touching the breasts. The task almost seamed impossible.

''Rule eight. Obeying us can go a long way.'' She said, almost as a whisper. She moved his hand to her back. He yanked the silk bra off as fast as he could. Faster then a tiger who had targeted its pray.

He raced to her breasts. Fondling them with his hands, playing with them. Hoping to make her moan. He realized he _liked_ to make her moan.

He paid attention to the nipples, he began to suck them. Sam moaned deeply. This just encouraged Freddie to suck even more.

Sam went back down to his pants. Once again teasing his dick. His dick was now rock hard, it was much bigger then Sam expected it to be, but she knew with the right techniques it would show all its glory.

Freddie was losing control now. The teasing was driving him to the edge. It began to ache more than he could have ever imagined. He had never felt this pain before. He never thought it would feel this … intense.

She continued doing so. He couldn't take it any more. He wanted it. He wanted _her._

He acted on an impulse. It was like his mind and body wasn't even there. It just ...happened.

He pinned her down to the bed, trapping her under him.

''FUCK ME PUCKETT'' His voice came out in roar from his throat. It was a **demand**. Not question.

Sam raised her eyebrow at Freddie. Did he really just do that?...

Freddie's eyes grew wide, he realized what he had just done. He lost control, for the first few seconds in his life he was _**in control**_.

Did he really just demand his wife? And not just any wife. Samantha Puckett?

He wanted their honeymoon to be perfect. He wanted to be the perfect gentleman.

''Sam...I- I'm sorry I-'' Freddie was at a loss of words for what he just did.

But Sam wasn't.

She wanted this. Not once in her life had Freddie took control. They had made out, but he was always so gentle with her.

Totally in love with her, treating her like a little china doll that was so breakable the slightest touch could have destroyed her.

Is it so bad that she wanted, just for once...for him to treat her like he _**wanted**_ her?

She wanted to experience the love, the lust, the feeling of him wanting her in a way that only she could satisfy him.

She wanted him to totally lose control, to the point that he couldn't take it, where he _needed _her.

Sam got her finger and held it on his mouth, shutting him up. She trailed it around his lips, and her next words came out so silent, he barley heard them.

''Rule Nine, The most important rule of all. Eventually you will realize that if you want something from us, you will have to _take it''_ She said it smoothly, softly.

Freddie looked at his wife's face. It was so beautiful, so irresistible. He trailed down to her legs and pulled her panties all the way off slinging them on the floor, not caring where they went.

He took his boxers off doing the same action, he just wanted her so much right now, anything else was far, far from his mind.

He positioned himself over her, their eyes met with each other. His dark chocolate eyes staring into her crystal blue eyes. His dick throbbed. And then...he thrusted in.

Sam gasped, the feeling was amazing. She had broken her hymen before this night, but to say the least, _she_ broke it herself.

He began to thrust in and out. She moaned deeply, the pleasure was better then she could have ever imagined.

Freddie was having the same feeling. From what his mother had told him, the pleasure was nothing more then a few moans before it was over. It was at that point when he finally realized.

_He should really stop listening to his mother. _

He began to thrust harder, deeper. Sam was moaning, her eyes kept rolling back inside her head. To be doing this with the only person she had ever truly loved. Just that in itself was the most amazing feeling.

She began to lose control, her fingernails began to scratch his back. Not hard enough to leave any marks, but hard enough so he could feel it.

Freddie's breath became breathless and spaced out. He wanted to last as long as he could for his first time, maybe he could. After all, he had waited this long just to make love to her.

Her nails were still scratching him, this only turned him on more. He wanted her more, he wanted to be inside her deeper, and he had an idea.

Sam looked at Freddie confused. He got both her legs and put them over his shoulders. He wanted deeper, and he was going to get deeper. After he had positioned her legs correctly, he thrusted inwards.

They groaned simultaneously. After a while, there thrusts met, and they were going at the same pace. The fusion of both their motions only made the pleasure increase.

Sam began to sweat. A feeling came over her, it made her shake, it made her unstable. She began to whimper helplessly.

''Freddie...I'm..I'm...I'm going to...'' She bit Freddie's neck as gently as she could, just trying to contain the pleasure. She came. Hard.

''Freddie!'' She shouted his name. He loved that, he loved the feeling of her shouting his name. And not because she was going to hit him with a baseball bat. Because he was causing her so much pleasure she had no choice.

He continued thrusting, Sam's moans from her orgasm just turned him on more. His dick went in and out of her, squeezing it. She was so tight, so very, very tight.

The build up became to much to bare eventually. ''Sam, Oh god. Baby. Samantha...Oh Sam...''

He bit her neck, a hickey would obviously appear from the amount of pressure he put into it.

This made Sam whimper. When did she become to submissive? When did she like becoming the submissive?

He thrusted in a few more time before he let his load blow deep inside her. He was breathless.

''That was fucking amazing'' Freddie said.

''Agreed'' Sam replied before they both collapsed onto the bed with barley any energy left.

- - - - - - - - -Later That Night - - - - - - - - - - -

Freddie loved seeing this. His wife with her lips wrapped tightly around his cock. Her curls bobbing up and down as she sucked him off.

''Go right down to the base Sam'' He said firmly.

She obeyed, having no gag reflex really came in handy for her. He put his hands on her head and used them as a guide.

He moaned before he finally came. ''Swallow'' he _told_ her.

She swallowed all of his cum, almost as if she was hungry for it.

''Good girl'' he said to her in a seductive tone.

If Sam was a kitten, she would have purred. She liked this, Freddie **telling **her what to do, and not asking.

She slid her mouth of his cock and smirked as she tiredly lay down besides him. She curled up into his arms.

''You never told me what rule 10 was'' He said curiously.

Sam yawned and looked into his eyes tiredly. ''If we marry you, we must really, really love you. respect that.'' She replied.

Freddie smiled gently as he pulled the cover over them both. He pulled her close and whispered softly into her ear.

''I love you Samantha''

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

I hope you all enjoyed it.

If you would like to be my beta, or have any tips on my writing, please tell me. It will be greatly appreciated. If you didn't like it, please tell me so I can improve it.

If you liked it, please review if you have the time. Even just subscribing to my stories would be nice. You can also request me to write more if you think I should. I don't really know if I should after this, it made me doubt my writing skills.

Anyway, Merry Christmas to my very beautiful girlfriend. I hope you enjoyed this the most. I love you and I hope you have a lovely Christmas.


	2. Authors Note

Hello my faithful readers. It seems like a few of you like the way I write, so I have decided that I shall write more for you. I have a lot of good ideas, in which one includes Sam as a nurse. : p heh.

Also, I have turned on 'anonymous reviews'. I didn't know they were off. I know people will want to review things like this anonymously…

In addition, at the request of one of my readers, I shall be doing one where sam is ''dominant'' all the way through.

~Tiger


End file.
